goldentreasuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Treasures Wiki
Welcome to the Golden Treasures Wiki A place to store my characters- yes, all of them. I have a lot, haha, but they are never enough. A lot of these characters are still in the making and the pages will obviously get things added to them in due time. Just waiting for the right oppertunity to develop everyone properly :3 Characters 'Hetero-Sexual Males' Jace Lee Kealton | All Around Character | Singer | Darryl Byrne | All Around Character | (In Use) 'Hetero-Sexual Females' Rin Valentine | Gamer | April Parker | All Around Character | Thalia Morgan | Princess | Valo Remde | All Around Character | Izariya Heartlet | All Around Character | Ex-rich girl | Megan Trump | All Around Character | Tomboy-ish | Tamira Magette | All Around Character | Left At Alter | (In Use) 'Homo-Sexual Males' Shiro Fall | Artsy | All Around Character | Kane Warren | In Denial | Lycus Regulus Gislenus | All Around Character | Levi Evans | Bad Boy | All Around Character |''' (In Use) Reika Black | All Around Character | Lyle Lewison | Horror lover | Morgan Swift | Waiter | All Around Character | Ares | Slave | Experiment | Shinji Spade | Gambler | All Around Character | Zero | Medieval Character | Thief | Yuri Lowe | All Around Character | Craft club | Dane MaxwellYuri Lowe| All Around Character | Craft club | Gale O'Conner | All Around Character | MMORPG player | (In Use) Xander Albion | All Around Character | '''Homo-Sexual Females Lucille Avia | All Around Character | 'Bi-Sexual Males' Vale Bell | Gamer | Avery Clemens | "Akki" | All Around Character | Quinn Gunner | Hacker / Cracker | Dark Themed Character | Len Rays | Nerd | All Around Character | Drake Meyer | All Around Character | 0-12 | Slave | Kael Masefield | Hunter | Sinean Lelete | Supernatural Character | Bi-Sexual Females Astra June | Teacher | Cosplayer | Kaye Reeves | Drop out | Musician | All Around Character | Rika Hallison | College Student | Parties | All Around Character | Millian Quest | Supernatural Character | Thief | Athena Vita | Gamer | All Around Character | 'Undecided' (can be used already) Sergei Neighwind | Dark Themed Character | Male | Nicky Bale | All Around Character | Female | Erosa | Experimented on Human | 'WIPs (can be used already)' Shailah Madison | All Around Character | Undecided | Reed Talon | Therapist | Gay | Eli Lawliet | Patient | Gay | Jack Reeves | All Around Character | Trainee Teacher | Undecided | Rayne Blythe | All Around Character | Straight | Rena Cordica | All Around Character | Akki Derone | Bartender | Single father | Kage | (Failed) Assassin | Kyle Amaranth | Spiritual Guy | Lilith “Lily” Denasé | Leadsinger | Ex-"R"actress | Dani Maroon | Model | Storm Agusto | Demon | Elin Swain | Knight | Aglaya Matroza | All Around Character | Kei Zarya | All Around Character | Lena Stewart | All Around Character | Twin to Lennon | Lennon Stewart | All Around Character | Twin to Lena | Celio Michalis | All Around Character | Ex-vocalist | 'Unavailable Characters' ((These are characters that I created for certain people and/or stories. You can check them out, but they won't be used if they're not made for you.)) Ryoga Ifrit | Alien-ish | FOUND HIS ETERNAL MATCH! | Verin Ryrel | Gamer | Unavailable Character | FOUND HIS ETERNAL MATCH! | Quess | Story Character | Yule Carey | Story Character | Veras Lavelier | Prince | Bastard Child | Magical | Story Character | 'OC Characters' Naruto: (('I generally play: Sabaku siblings, Sasuke with on the side... Sasori, (sometimes Hidan, Kisame, Gai, Lee,) Tsunade, Ino, probably several others as well)) Haruka Akihiro | Bisexual | Male | Kiri | Kaede Jun | Bisexual | Male | Konoha | Team 5 | Kirin Uchiha | Bisexual | Female | Konoha | Team 5 | Nemuri Uchiha | Straight | Female | Konoha | Team 4 Jounin leader | Zhena Kendrick | Straight | Female | None | Team 4 | Eri Mizuwa | Straight | Female | Team 13 Jounin leader | Konoha | Akiko Jun | Straight | Female | Gen 2 | Konoha | Team 13 | Yami Uchiha | Bisexual | Female | Gen 2 | Konoha | Raven Uchiha | Woodsexual | Female | Gen 2 | Konoha | Akito Uchiha | Bisexual | Male | Gen 2 | Konoha | Selina Morrowing | Undecided | Female | Akatsuki | Kenji Samehara | Undecided | Male | Akatsuki | ''Vampire Knight:'' '(('I generally play: Zero, Yuki, Sayori, Takuma, Rima and/or Ruka, either Cross or Yagari)) Ares Lamian | Gay | Male | Level D | Ares Kuran | Gay | Male | Pureblood version of Ares Lamian | Hiromi Erin | Straight | Female | Noble | Mana Kiryu-Kuran | Gen 2 | Juri Kuran | Gen 2 | ''DN Angel: '(('I generally play: Satoshi, could try a hand at Dark but no promises on how that'll turn out)) Nemuri Gokudera | Straight | Female | Haruka Hiwatari | Straight | Female | ''Final Fantasy Unavailable: '(('I generally play: Remnants, Sephiroth, Reno, Reks, Tifa)) Jenova | Gen 0 | Miura Stilen | Homeless | Kane Warren | Hunter Version | Vladitmir Crescent | Vova | Amane Strife | Gen 2 | '''Side Characters Verin Livia Ryrel / Craig Ryrel / Lance Lyean / Dimitri Black / Nana Black / Nene Black / Adam Black / Eve Black / Giselle Taylor / Rick Taylor / Elliot Byrd / Mikail Fern Levi Jesse Evans / Marie Antoinette / Levi's Delinquents / Levi's Crackheads Lycus Lynsay Gislenus / Jessilyn Greenhorn / Nike Mae Drake Cameron Meyer / Kailah Jones Kane Zane Warren / Mira Warren Erosa Lucifer Storm Bahilu Agusto Latest activity Category:Browse